


Only A Change Of Worlds

by frodo (ringbearer)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Abuse, CPTSD, Child Abuse, Death, Gen, Illness, Implied abuse, M/M, Nazis, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Trauma, trauma programming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringbearer/pseuds/frodo
Summary: Let him be just and deal kindly with my people for the dead are not powerless. Dead, did I say; there is no death, only a change of worlds.- Seattle (Seathe)Nina was not killed. She was captured and tortured in a facility for five years until her father rescues her. But such torture has deadly consequences and it turns out rescue is not as simple as leaving the torment behind.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Magda Gurzsky, Nina Gurzsky & Erik Lehnsherr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Why My Heart Is So Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poland  
> April 18th, 1983, 5:28 p.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure how i feel about this first chapter and i'm not sure i'm going to continue much beyond the next chapter, but i hope i do because i have such a good idea for this fic!!

_Poland_

_April 18 th, 1983, 5:28 p.m._

Ever since getting home from work, Erik’s heart rate had been increased and his hands had been shaking. He knew he’d been seen and, while he did not regret saving his coworker from being crushed, he knew that it had put his family in jeopardy. It didn’t matter that he’d saved someone. It didn’t matter that he’d been in this community and making friends for ten years. Humans were humans and they didn’t like mutants. No matter what they did for them or how well they knew them.

They were no longer safe here. They needed to leave.

“You did a good thing, you saved that man!” Magda protested when he told her this later.

“It’s not the point,” Erik replied, going to their dresser and pulling out the whole top drawer. It was full of passports and a few wads of cash he’d put away for just this situation. He brought the whole thing back to the suitcase open on the bed. Magda reminded him so much of Charles: kind and trusting, wanting to believe the best of people. It was part of why he loved her. But, also like Charles, she was incredibly naive of the way humans thought and didn’t understand why he believed they couldn’t be trusted. “If I’m exposed, we’re all exposed. We have to go.”

Magda grabbed him by the wrist. He looked at her. Her breath came out in short gasps, her eyes were wide, her teeth clenched. She looked as desperate as he felt “This is our home,” she pleaded. “This is our _daughter’s_ home.”

Erik turned and placed his hands gently on either side of her neck. “ _We_ are her home.” He swallowed, his lips moving soundlessly for a moment. “I told you who I was the first night I met you...I trusted you then. I _need_ you to trust me now. We can’t stay here anymore.”

Magda hesitated, staring at him, searching his eyes. Then she took his face in her hands and kissed him hard, her silent agreement. When she pulled away, she kept her hands on his face as she said, her voice a breathless whisper, “I’ll get Nina.”

Erik nodded only once as his wife pulled away from him and ran from the room. He went to a hope chest near the window, full of more items he’d packed away just in case they would need to leave the area – more likely the country. He’d only barely opened it when his wife returned. There was panic in her eyes and he knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

“She’s not in her room. And I don’t see her out back.”

Panic rose within him and he knew already what had happened.

Nina was his little girl. She was never far from him when he was home. If she wasn’t nearby now, there was only one reason for it: she was being kept from him.

Whoever had seen him, whoever they’d sent for him, had her.

He said none of this, even as Magda turned away and ran down the stairs, pulling on a cardigan as she went, calling for their daughter. He tried to convince himself of something different even as he followed her out of their house and into the surrounding woods, telling himself that maybe he was wrong, maybe she’d just wandered a little too deep into the forest and soon he’d see her smiling face running towards him and everything would be fine.

 _She could be alright,_ he thought as they ran over the bridge that crossed the small stream that babbled through the trees. _She could be_ _just_ _playing with her friends. They_ _could_ _have sent no one yet. They might not even know yet. I could be overreacting._

But he didn’t really believe any of that.

Never once had his life been so easy. Never once had he been allowed to simply get away. And he could find no reason for this to happen now.

Humans couldn’t be trusted. They hurt those unlike them. And Nina wasn’t human.

It was for all of these reasons that when he ascended the small hill and came upon the equally small clearing full of uniformed men, his daughter standing before one of them, the man’s hand on her shoulder, that he felt no sense of surprise or defeat. He didn’t even feel disappointment. Only an increased sense of panic. He immediately slowed his pace, walking as he would towards a wounded animal that may lash out at any moment towards the men in the clearing, one hand held out behind him to stop his wife’s approach. He didn’t know what these men would do. He didn’t want her in any more danger than she already was.

“Nina,” he said as calmly as he could manage, “are you alright?”

“She’s fine,” the man with his hand on her shoulder said shortly.

Erik’s hackles raised instantly. These men were not here to talk.

“Then let her go!” his wife said furiously from behind him.

“We will,” the man replied. “We just want to have a word.”

Erik didn’t believe it. No for one single second. “You’re not wearing your badges.”

“No metal.” The man paused, then went on, “Some guys at the factory said they saw something today. Something that didn’t add up.”

Erik’s shoulders slumped and his lips pressed into a thin line. So they knew. They all knew. He could try to hide it, but he was certain already this was not going to turn out favorably. They were going to take him away from his family and he would be locked up again and there was nothing he could do to stop it. But that wasn’t going to stop him from trying. “Put your weapons away.”

“You’ve been a good citizen, Henryk,” the man said as though he hadn’t even spoken. “A good neighbor...a good worker...I want to believe that’s who you are.”

“It is!” Magda said without hesitation.

“But no one in this town really knows you!” the man said a little louder, speaking over Magda.

“Yes, you do,” Erik said, struggling now to keep his tone calm. “I am Henryk Gurzsky. Jakob,” he gestured to one of the other men in the group, “I’ve had dinner at your home...”

“And you were lying the whole time!” Jakob spat back. “I brought a killer into my house!”

The man holding Nina held up a sheaf of paper. It looked like the front page of a newspaper. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. It held the damning proof, printed in large letters for everyone in the tiny clearing to see.

“Is this you?” the man asked. Now he was the one who sounded panicked. “Are you the one they call Magneto?”

Erik’s shoulders slumped even further if that were possible, his eyes flicking to the ground, losing at once all hope he had of going home with his family. He turned and looked at Magda, standing behind him, wanting to memorize her face, wishing he could kiss her one last time. It wasn’t until she nodded at him that he realized the question he’d been asking with his gaze: should he let them take him or should they try to get away? Butthey both knew the truth: fight and they would all die, give up and at least her and their daughter could remain free. It was all they could hope for now.

He turned back to the men. “Take me in,” he said finally. “Please...just let my daughter go.”

The man lowered the paper and gently pushed Nina forward. It surprised him how calmly she walked to him and then past him. Erik placed his hand momentarily on her cheek as he walked just as slowly towards the men, trying to memorize every inch of her face as he said, “Go with your mother.”

Nina remained silent, clearly in a state of shocked calm, until she reached her mother, until Erik reached the men and he held his hands behind his back to allow them to cuff him. Then the reality of what was happening seemed to hit her all at once.

“Please...” she whimpered, her hand reaching out towards her father as Magda held her in place, her face twisting as she tried not to cry.

Erik’s heart shattered as he shook his head.

“Don’t leave me...”

He thought of the other night when he’d sworn he’d never would and he hated the men around him with a desperate passion that they were making him break such an important promise to his only daughter, the only child he would now ever have.

“I’m not going to let them take you,” Nina half sobbed.

Magda pressed her face into her daughter’s hair, muttering softly, gently.

Erik found the sight devastating. His daughter should not have to grow up without a father.

Without any warning, the world around them suddenly came alive. The leaves of the trees above them rustled. The sound of wings and violent bird calls echoed through the trees. Erik looked up, knowing immediately what was happening.

Without even knowing she was doing it, his daughter, still calling for him urgently, was using her mutation in an attempt to save him.

“What’s going on?” one of the other men said, looking up.

“She’s one of them?” said another.

Erik began to panic. This was not how this was supposed to go.

“Tell her to stop!” the first man said.

“She can’t control it,” Erik replied, pleading with him to understand. “She’s scared of you!”

“I’m not going to let them take you!” Nina now shouted, her tone hard and angry. Erik’s eyes snapped to hers, watching his daughter’s irises turn a silvery grey. Never had she reminded him more of himself than she did in that moment.

The birds descended upon the group, diving at the men, beaks and talons bared.

“Make her stop!”

Magda knelt in front of her daughter, holding her by the arms, trying to calm her down, something she hadn’t had to do since Nina was small and her anger had been directed at them instead.

And then it happened.

Erik turned, watching one bird descend upon a man holding a drawn bow and arrow.

The man’s grip loosened on the notch only for a moment, but it was enough.

The arrow flew and lodged itself through his daughter’s back right into his wife’s heart.

Erik didn’t hesitate. He pulled away from the man trying to cuff him and ran to his only family, capturing them in his arms as they began to slump to the ground, muttering over and over and over again, “No...no...no...no, please, please!” He pet his daughter’s hair desperately. “Nina...Nina!”

This couldn’t be happening. Not again. Surely the world was not cruel enough to take his family from him twice. Surely this was a nightmare and soon he would wake up in bed with Magda and he would go to work and none of this would have happened.

But he didn’t wake. He remained exactly where he was. Alone again. Everything taken from him again. His face twisted horribly as he leaned his head against his daughter’s, struggling not to scream and sob from grief.

“Not my babies,” he said in a strangled moan. His face turned and he pressed his lips to his daughter’s temple, a horrible gasp escaping him. He blinked rapidly, his eyes turning to the sky repeating in a whisper, “Oh, not my babies...”

Something shone in the gathering dark and he looked down, seeing the locket he’d given Nina, the one that held the pictures of his long dead parents. It had broken when they’d shot her, the arrow severing the chain just as surely as it had severed his sweet little girl’s hold on this life.

He pressed a kiss to the top of his daughter’s head, his fist curled tightly around the locket. It was a cruel sick joke that within the locket were the pictures of his long dead parents, also taken from him by humans who hated them for who they were.

It was also the only metal in the clearing.

His fingers flew away from the locket all at once and he sent it through the clearing, severing the spinal cords of every single man there, watching them drop to the ground, dead as quickly as Nina and Magda had been. It was more than they deserved to be killed so quickly and painlessly, not when they’d so mercilessly killed his little girl, but Erik knew he didn’t have the time to linger and torture them like every single part of him so desperately wished to.

When the locket found its way back into his palm, it was stained bright red with their blood.

It was then the grief hit him full force and he began to sob, rocking his sweet daughter and his beautiful wife back and forth in his arms. He raised his fist and eyes to the sky, shouting in agonized German, “Is this what you want from me?!” His words echoed unendingly through the trees. “Is this what I am?!” He dropped his head, sobbing into Nina’s hair. “Is this what I am…?”

His words trailed off into interminable devastated sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not continuing much lately even though i have a lot of ideas because separate alters are writing each of these fics and only they write their respective fics, so...please be patient with us.


	2. The Dead Are Not Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genosha  
> May 13th, 1988, 6:45 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY finished this. i really hope y'all like it!! i'm quite proud of how this chapter turned out.
> 
> important note: if nina is talking, it's never in english or any language other than polish unless specified.

_Genosha_

_May 13 th, 1988, 6:45 a.m._

It was the hollow sound of the glass whiskey bottle hitting the wooden floor that woke Erik Lehnsherr from a sleep that wasn’t as deep as it had felt before that moment. The bright light of dawn was shining in his eyes, making him squint and hold a palm up to shield them. The house he inhabited on Genosha – built from a shipwrecked ocean liner he’d raised from the sea floor himself – was mostly always dark, but when it came to waking up in the morning, it seemed that the sunlight always managed to find his face, the rays falling right over his closed eyes.

Sitting up slowly, he winced as his entire body seemed to creak, the alcohol he’d consumed the night before making every bit of him ache. Erik didn’t drink much. At least not in comparison to what his daily alcohol intake had once been. But he did drink. And much more than he ever let on to Selene or Ariki or anyone else on the island. To them, he was just their stoic leader. But he knew better.

Ever since Magda and Nina had been killed, it seemed that alcohol was the only thing that could dull the throbbing agony in his heart. It seemed with each year that went by since their passing, he drank a little less, but he smiled less too. Laughed less. Ate less. The bright colors he’d always worn in Poland had long since disappeared from his wardrobe. He spent less time around others and more time alone. He’d stopped visiting the mansion. He’d stopped leaving Genosha at all. In fact, he barely left the home he’d built for himself.

The home he was still afraid was going to be taken from him someday.

Just like every other home he’d ever known.

Magda and especially his little daughter, Nina, had been his light and life. His two last best reasons for living after his relationship with Charles evaporated along with all the friendships he’d made while he’d stayed with him. And then they too had been taken from him. The only difference was, unlike Charles and Hank and Raven and Alex, he could never see his family again. They existed somewhere far away. Somewhere that held none of the pain and sorrow he’d felt every endless waking moment since he’d lost them in the woods near their home.

More nights than he let on, he awoke from nightmares of their deaths. He heard Nina screaming in pain, calling for him, begging him to save her, but always being too late. He saw his wife, his beautiful wife, lying dead in a pile of leaves and a pool of her own blood, her sightless eyes turned towards the overcast sky far above her.

Sometimes he saw worse things.

Men in masks and lab coats taking Nina from the forest and into a big black van. He saw her trapped in a facility with fences topped with barbed wire. He heard her scream for him, begging him to save her, and him, none the wiser, lying in bed, thinking her dead, not even bothering to try to save her because he thought she was beyond saving.

More than once when he’d awoken from these dreams, his body covered in a cold sweat, he’d thanked Hashem that this was not her fate. That she was dead and free of pain.

But she was still dead.

She was dead.

And that was where the whiskey came in.

And it wasn’t always the nightmares that drove him to it either.

Sometimes he would see a little girl on the island and she would smile just like Nina or he would turn and he would think he’d seen Nina turn away, another girl’s hair looking just like hers, or worse still, sometimes he would hear her laugh and, for one splendid moment, she wasn’t dead. She wasn’t dead. She was just hiding and he had to go find her. They were playing hide and seek in the woods and she wasn’t very good at it because she kept laughing.

Then the child would laugh again and it wouldn’t sound like her at all and he’d come back to himself and he would turn away, his fingers curled into fists, his nails digging half-moons into his palms. He would press his knuckles to his gritted teeth and he would bite down until he bled, keeping the scream of anguish locked inside him.

Erik closed his eyes slowly, his head bowing, his fingers of one hand curling into the edge of his mattress and gripping it tight, the other hand going to his face and rubbing at his forehead as his jaw clenched and he caught his breath in his throat as tears he hadn’t noticed until that moment burned, unshed, behind his tightly sealed eyelids.

Losing Magda was horrible.

But losing Nina was nothing short of torture.

Every year, the pain of Magda’s loss seemed to lessen bit by bit. But the agony of losing his only child, his only daughter, seemed grow to fill the gaps.

_She’ll never have her first kiss or her first love. She’ll never get married. I’ll never get to walk her down the aisle. She’ll never see Genosha. She’ll never meet her brother._

So many nevers. He felt he would drown in them all.

This was exactly what he was thinking when there was a knock on his front door. He ignored it, remaining frozen in place on the edge of his bed, his bare feet planted on his cool hardwood floor. Whoever it was could wait until he’d had a shower and was able to at least pretend not to be as hungover as he was. But his visitor didn’t seem to have this same train of thought and a moment later, he heard the door open. Still he didn’t move, finding suddenly he did not care who saw him like this.

“Sir?”

Selene. It was Selena. What did she want so early in the morning and why couldn’t whatever it was wait until he finished breakfast? Or at least tried to.

He heard her footsteps hesitate in his front room. He could almost see her searching it with her eyes, looking over the simple furnishings for his form, prone or otherwise, before she padded over to the only bedroom and then balked in the doorway seeing the state of him.

He tried not to analyze her silence, knowing it meant he had to look as bad as he felt, realizing he cared more than he’d thought he did that she was seeing him this way.

“Selene,” he said, his voice low toned and hoarse from sleep, “what are you doing here?”

“I had to speak to you,” she said immediately. No hesitation.

He looked up. That was unlike her. And from the way her lips pressed into a thin line, her eyes widened, her fists clenched, and her chest heaved, whatever it was she needed to talk about really didn’t need him to ask his next question: “And what couldn’t wait until I’m awake?”

“What’s your daughter’s name?”

Erik froze. He heard the ghost of his daughter’s laugh echo through his mind. His jaw clenched, his fingers curled into a fist. “Why?”

“I just...need to be sure,” she said, her voice suddenly very quiet.

“Sure of what?”

“Just tell me her name,” Selena said, her voice loud again, almost impatient. That, too, was unlike her. Save for a few exceptions, Selene was the perfectly obedient soldier.

It seemed now was one of the exceptions.

“Nina,” Erik replied, his throat constricting as he spoke, tears making his eyes blink rapidly to keep them in check. “Her name was Nina.”

Selene’s breath left her in a rush and she staggered back a few steps, her eyes momentarily widening further as her lips parted. Then she straightened, nodded, squared her shoulders, and said, her head held high, “I’ve found her.”

“What?” Erik’s voice was as soft as Selene’s had been a moment ago.

“I’ve found your daughter. She’s alive.”

In a rush of movement, Erik stood, grabbed Selene by the straps of her tank top and shoved her up against the wall, fury filling him as surely as grief had a moment earlier. “What the fuck are you talking about? Huh?” He shook her slightly. “Why would you say something like that? To mess with me? Do you have any idea what I lost when she died?”

“You really think I’d say that unless I knew for sure?!” Selene replied, pushing him away, something that was done much easier than it might have been otherwise in his state of only half full consciousness. “I know what she meant to you! I can read minds, remember?! I know what it did to you! What it’s _still_ doing to you! And I know what I heard! I’ve been hearing it since last night! She’s alive, Erik! She’s alive!”

This time it was Erik that staggered back as he felt his breath leave him. “Alive?” he whispered.

“Yes.”

“You’re sure?”

“ _Yes_.”

Erik turned away, taking several steps towards the opposite wall, running one hand through his hair, then both hands, his fingers knotting in it. He turned back to Selene. “How do you know it’s her? How are you so sure?”

“I don’t speak Polish or Hebrew, Erik,” Selene said levelly, “but I know what they sound like. You talk in your sleep. And I know her name.”

Again Erik let out a _whoosh!_ of air and turned away, too deeply rooted in shock and disbelief to smile or feel relieved. Everything good in his life came with a catch and he knew there had to be one. His daughter would not have remained hidden for five years by choice. When he turned back to Selene this time, he swallowed hard before he asked, “Where is she?”

Selene swallowed too. “It’s bad, Erik,” she said, her voice quiet again, “it’s really bad.”

He set his jaw. “Tell me.”

“A facility in Mexico run by Stryker and his lackeys. They’re experimenting on mutants there. Mainly children around Nina’s age.”

All of his nightmares flashed through his head in an instant. Every moment he’d thanked the universe for keeping Nina away from such agony came back to bite him in throat all at once. The force of it made him stagger back and then he was shouting, turning on his heel, ramming his fist into the wall, every object made of metal in the bedroom and the front roomhovered a foot in the air for just a moment before crashing violently back down all at once.

There was more to the story than that. More that Selene wasn’t telling him. But he didn’t ask what it was. He would find out soon enough.

He walked past Selene into the front room. “I’m getting her out of there. Today.”

“Erik, the place is crawling with soldiers,” she said, following him. “And surrounded by a ten foot fence manned by a twenty-four hour guard. And even if you _do_ manage to get inside, you’ll have to figure out which part of the building she’s in, which is extremely vast.”

“I don’t care!” he shouted, turning to face Selene as he said it. He let out a breath and looked away. When he turned back to her, he placed his hands on either side of her neck, an image of Magda flashing through his mind as he did. “She’s my _daughter_ , Selene. My _only_ daughter. And she’s being tortured. I _won’t_ lose her again.”

* * *

_Mojave Desert, Mexico_

_May 13 th, 1988, 7:00 a.m._

The Facility was always cold. Not all of it was cold. Only the places where the mutant children’s cells were housed. It was done, officially, to save money heating the place, but everyone there, including the mutant children, that it was kept cold on purpose. It was just another way for the soldiers that ran the place to torture the children. They weren’t human and therefore couldn’t feel discomfort or even pain the same way humans could, the soldiers reasoned, but they only told themselves this to assuage their guilt and excuse their sadistic treatment of kids.

Nina only knew any of this because this was what they were thinking every time they walked down the hall that housed her block of cells. She only knew what they were thinking because she could hear their thoughts. She’d had the ability to hear their thoughts for almost as long as she’d been in the Facility. It had been the first of her new abilities to show itself.

The ability to move objects with her mind had surfaced much later.

Five years ago, she’d been playing in the forest near her home in Poland when a man in a uniform, a man she recognized had told her to follow him into the woods. He wanted to introduce her to his friends. Foolishly, she’d believed him. Foolishly, she’d gone with him.

It had turned out the men he introduced her to, she already knew. They were friends of her parents’, and when she’d heard her parents calling for her and they’d suggested staying quiet until her parents found them, she’d trusted them that it was all part of some game they were all playing. When it turned out it wasn’t, she was too shocked by the betrayal to get truly upset until they threatened to take her father away and then she’d lost all control.

Not even five minutes later, she’d been shot in the back, the arrow grazing her heart before piercing her mother’s and killing her instantly.

But Nina hadn’t died.

Not when the arrow pierced her, not even when her father pulled it out later.

She’d survived it all. She’d survived long enough to be awoken by a prick in her neck and look into the faces of the men who would become her captors. She’d survived long enough to be moved from the site of her mother’s grave to a wooden box underground, big enough for her to crawl around in, but not stand up in. She’d survived long enough to be trapped there for three days without food and little water until she was taken out and placed in the back of a black van with no windows. She’d survived long enough to be transferred to the Facility.

When she’d first arrived, the men who brought her in, strapped to a wheelchair in white tunic, they’d told her if she was a very good girl, they would eventually let her go. It turned out being good meant enduring the painful experiments they performed on her. It meant not struggling when William Stryker and his men wanted to use her body for their pleasure. It meant never saying no to them either. It meant remaining still when they put her to sleep for surgeries she never was told the purpose of. It meant not complaining about her body that ached constantly from continuous abuse and experiments. It meant not communicating with her fellow mutants that occupied the cells around her. It meant not using her abilities against her captors and only using them when told it was okay to do so. And above all, it meant not speaking or praying or singing in Hebrew. Violation of any of these resulted in beatings or no anesthesia during operations or no painkillers after operations and more.

But despite all her attempts to be good, she was still trapped here and still being tortured.

The people who performed the painful experiments and operations told her that they would enhance her abilities, make them stronger as well as allow new abilities to show themselves. It turned out that, amongst all the lies she’d been told throughout her time in the Facility, this was the one truth. It _had_ enhanced her abilities and revealed new ones. Such as her ability to read minds and project thoughts. This had been what allowed her to learn English and speak to her fellow captives without getting in trouble.

It was also what allowed her to project her thoughts to the world outside of the Facility, begging her father to come find her, come save her.

Before it was too late.

And that day was approaching.

More than once, one of the other children had been taken away for a surgery or experiment and never come back.

It was why the serum had been invented. It was what kept the children alive long after they should’ve died. But the more they were given the serum, the less it worked until it stopped working completely and they became another one of the children that never came back. Even so, the serum was constantly being enhanced, strengthened, so it could be administered longer and longer.

Nina knew this was mostly because of her.

According to the thoughts of the people experimenting on her, she was the most powerful mutant in the Facility and so she was not only the one who was experimented on the most, but the one who had been administered the serum to the most as well.

She was also the favorite of Stryker’s men to use for pleasure.

And it was after one of these sessions that she now lay on her bare mattress in her cell, her whole body shaking, blood dripping from between her thighs, screaming in her mind for her father, begging him to come save her.

_Papa! Come save me, Papa! Please, Papa! They’re_ _hurting me! They’re hurting me! They’re_ _going to kill me! I’m going to die!_

She didn’t want to die. Not yet.

She had once sworn to herself she wouldn’t die until she could see her father’s face again, but, while she kept shouting for him in the hopes that he would somehow hear her, she really didn’t believe anymore that he would.

She would die here. Alone. Unloved. Unwanted.

Unknown.

And she would never see her father again.

Nina turned her face into her mildewed pillow and began to sob.

* * *

_Genosha_

_May 13 th, 1988, 7:00 a.m._

Erik wanted to dig his helmet out of the box he’d put it in under his bed, but Nina was a telepath now. That much was clear from what Selene had told him. With his helmet on, he wouldn’t be able to hear her calling for him and he was going to need to hear her to be able to find her within the facility, which was, as Selene had so astutely put it, vast. Even she didn’t know what part of the facility she was being kept in, only that she was there. That would have to be enough for him.

When he left the house, he found Spur, one of the teleporters on Genosha, who was also one of the mutants Erik trusted most. He told Spur to find Selene and have her show him the facility. Then he went back to the house and took a deep breath, standing outside of the house’s only closed door.

There was a second bedroom in the house, one that no one except Selene knew existed, one that had its door closed always. But Erik opened it now.

Erik had never gotten over the loss of his little girl and this bedroom was proof.

He’d furnished it not long after founding Genosha. He’d gone back to Poland and unearthed the coffin he’d buried full of Nina’s things. It had contained her quilt, her favorite stuffed toy – an owl she’d named Bardy – her many artworks, her favorite books, some of her clothes, and a few other favorite toys. Those things now furnished the other bedroom, the bedroom that Erik had fallen asleep drunk in more than once, his arms wrapped securely around Bardy that no longer smelled like her, the bedroom Selene had once opened on accident and he’d shut just as quickly – though no quick enough; he knew she’d seen what it contained.

Never had he thought that the room would again hold the person it had been meant for.

 _Tonight, I will tuck her in again,_ he thought, closing the door again. _And tomorrow morning, I’ll make her pancakes for breakfast._

It all sounded too good to be true and yet somehow it was.

His little girl was alive. He was getting her back. He was bringing her home.

When he left the room again, he left the door open.

He left the house and found Selene and Spur outside of his house. “How many other mutants are in the facility?” he asked Selene.

“At least a hundred,” she replied. “Maybe a hundred and fifty.”

“That’s way more than I can transport,” Spur said, looking at her.

“Can you and Ariki get a ship for the others?” Erik asked, crossing his arms over his chest as his gaze turned to her.

“Yes,” Selene replied, nodding once.

“Good,” Erik said, nodding once as well. “Spur, you’ll come with me and bring me and Nina back here once I exit the facility, then you’ll return and show the others to the coast where Selene will be waiting to bring them here.”

Spur nodded.

Selene left, going to find Ariki and whoever else could be spared to help.

Spur took Erik by the arm and said, “Hold your breath and close your eyes.”

Erik did so, clenching his jaw as well.

The next time he opened his eyes on Genosha, his daughter would be in his arms.

He felt the heat first and when he opened his eyes, he immediately looked to his right and there it was: a massive facility about a mile away from where they stood surrounded by concrete high walls and topped with barbed wire.

This close to the facility, he could hear his daughter clearly, screaming for him over and over in English, Hebrew, and Polish, but in every language the message was the same: _Papa, help me! Please help me! They’re hurting me! They’re going to kill me!_

Erik clenched his jaw again. He could hear the agony in her tone. She was desperate. It made his heart break and tears form in his eyes. He didn’t need to see her to know she’d been horribly abused since he’d thought she’d died.

And it was his all his fault.

How could he have been so naive as to think that the dreams he was having were only that? Had he not lived with Charles for long enough to know that telepaths could project their thoughts? That the dreams you had of them could be more than that?

 _It’s alright, princess,_ Erik though, glaring at the facility. _Papa’s coming. Papa will save you._

Even at this distance, he could see the guards that paced atop the walls. They had guns, but he was close enough he could tell that they were made of metal.

Apparently they thought they were safe from him.

He smirked.

Soon they would know they were not.

They would all die for what they had done to Nina, and Stryker...by the time Stryker died, he would be begging for his death.

Spur had landed them near one of the few trees in the sparse desert landscape. If it were not for the tree’s shadow, they would’ve already been spotted.

Even with his ability to keep himself and those around him save from bullets, it would be much more simple for him to infiltrate the facility if they didn’t know he was coming.

Better to catch them unawares.

 _Like you did my daughter,_ he thought savagely.

His anger was ignited all over again.

 _Good,_ the old barbaric voice of Shaw hissed in his ear. _Your anger will make this easier._

For once, he didn’t try to shake the voice off.

For once, he and the voice of his old torturer agreed.

“Take me to the edge of the wall,” Erik said turning to Spur. “Then come back here. I’ll send the others out to you. Show them the direction of the beach. If Selene is listening in, tell her to send someone to take them there and keep them safe. Then take Nina and me home.”

“Yes, sir,” Spur said nodding once, and again Erik held his breath as they disappeared once more, reappearing right up against the wall of the facility. Spur vanished again just as quickly.

Erik looked up at the walls.

A soldier was walking by. He lifted an arm. The gun flew out of the soldier’s arms, turned on him and shot him in the face before he even really knew what had happened. There wasn’t any soldier nearby to see this happen.

Using the metal within earth itself, Erik pushed himself against it, launching himself into the air, until he was able to land in a crouch on the facility’s wall. He looked to his left and right.

There were no more soldiers in the immediate vicinity.

Still crouched down, he looked around the rest of the facility’s interior as well as across to the other parts of the guard wall that he could see.

There was a guard tower in the center of the facility’s work yard. Below, he could see mutants with shaved heads working. On what he couldn’t tell, but the sight was chilling. It looked only too familiar. How many times had he seen the same things in the camps? Even the outfits the mutants wore were similar. Even the outfits of the soldiers overseeing the workers were unmistakable.

This wasn’t just a facility for testing.

This was a death camp.

 _I told you so, Charles,_ Erik couldn’t stop himself from thinking, bitterness rising within him. _I told you it would happen again. And here’s the proof._

More than ever, Erik was horrified of what he would find once he got inside the facility’s main building. He found he didn’t really want to know what had happened to his daughter.

But he had an idea. Too much of an idea.

Still in a crouch, Erik ran along the guard wall, killing any other guards he came into contact with. It wasn’t all of them. There were more on the far walls that he could not see. He killed the ones in the guard tower too.

He left the ones overseeing the mutants alone. For now.

All too soon, they would notice there were too few guards on the walls and then they would go to investigate. Once they did that, they would find the bodies and raise the alarm.

He wanted to find Nina before that happened.

The inside of the facility was sterile. The floor was white linoleum and the walls were whitewashed cement bricks. The piping in the ceiling was not hidden and painted as white as the walls. There were fluorescent lights between the piping, making everything stark and too bright.

The mere sight of it made his hands shake and pulse quicken.

It reminded him all too much of Shaw’s lab.

 _This entire building is a lab,_ he thought, his horror only growing with every step he took into the place. _A lab run by sadists._

_By Nazis._

Nina’s screaming was deafening now. She had to be close. But her voice echoed. He would never be able to find her by listening to her voice alone. He needed to find one of the hateful soldiers and ask for directions.

Peeking around the corner of one hallway, he saw one pacing up and down the next hall. He pressed himself up against the wall, waited until the soldier passed him, then grabbed him by the arm, his hand going to cover his mouth, stopping him from screaming, before pressing him up against the wall, his arm against the soldier’s throat.

A scream would’ve satisfied him. He wanted these men to be as afraid as they’d made Nina, but a scream would also give away his location to anyone nearby.

No one could scream.

Not yet.

“Do you know who I am?” he spat into the man’s frightened wide-eyed face. The soldier gurgled against his fingers. Erik pressed his hand more securely against the soldier’s mouth. “Don’t speak. I don’t want to hear your voice. Only nod or shake your head.”

The soldier nodded then.

“Then you know why I’m here,” Erik went on. “Where is she? Where is Nina Gurzsky? Where is my daughter, you worthless sack of shit?”

The soldier pointed down the hallway he had come.

Erik glanced in that direction. The hallway was lined with metal doors, each containing a small square shaped window, covered by bars, beneath which was a label with a six digit number.

No names.

Again he was reminded of the camps.

Erik grit his teeth, turning back to the soldier. He raised a hand and one of the bullets on the bandolier that went across the man’s torso removed itself, hovering right in front of his eye. “You fucking savage,” unable to do anything other than spit the words. “You don’t deserve a quick death. Not for being involved in this brutality. But I have no choice. Rescuing my daughter and every other mutant within these walls is worth more than the pleasure it would give me to torture you.”

The man only had time to try to scream once before Erik sent the bullet through his eye with enough force it lodged itself in his brain, killing him instantly.

The man dropped to the ground. Erik stepped away dispassionately, not even bothering to give the soldier a second glance. He had to find Nina.

He stepped up to the first cell and looked in the barred window.

The sight was horrifying.

A mutant child, younger than Nina would be now, crouched within, pressed against the far wall. He had wide petrified eyes and wore only a white tunic over his shaking body that was dirty and stained with blood. He was thin. Too thin. Emaciated. Even though he was a yard or two away, Erik could see scars littering his body.

What were they doing to the children here?

Turning away, Erik clenched his hands into fists. Badly, he wanted to throw out all pretense and fling open every door in the hall. But he couldn’t. Not yet. He had to find Nina first. He had to kill Stryker first. Assuming he was even here to be killed. Then he could free them. Then he could lead them to safety, killing whatever soldiers they would encounter along the way.

Suddenly he wished very badly he had killed all the soldiers he’d seen before.

He continued on down the hall, looking in each cell and seeing horror enough to last him the rest of his life within each one. Most of the children were scarred and emaciated. And they were all children. That was the worst part of all. These people – if he could even call them that – were torturing children. All of them Nina’s age or younger. Not one of them even looked to be over eighteen.

What the purpose of this was, he didn’t know and he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

Finally, Erik looked into a cell and saw the prone form of a small girl on a dirty mattress. She was lying facing the wall her mattress was pressed up against and she wore the same white tunic as the others did. Like the others’, it was bloodstained and dirty. But unlike the others’, it was hitched up, past her waist. Her underwear was hanging from one tiny ankle, leaving her exposed.

Her underwear was bloodstained.

So were her thighs.

Erik almost vomited right there.

They’d violated her. They’d violated his little girl.

Without hesitation, Erik flung open the door. It slammed against the opposite wall and clattered to the ground. He rushed in, kneeling in front of the mattress, struggling to swallow past the lump in his throat as he said, speaking Polish now, “Nina...Nina, it’s me. It’s your Papa.”

The girl on the mattress immediately began to start shaking so badly it almost looked like she was vibrating. “No!” she shouted raggedly in English, throwing an arm out behind her, drawing her legs up closer to her chest. “No more tricks! I know you are not my papa! He is not knowing I am here! He is thinking I am dead!”

Erik’s heart shattered at the words, his breath hitching in his throat. He reached up, covering his mouth with his hand. He didn’t need to know what had been done to her specifically to know how badly tormented she must have been to think he was one of her torturers, trying to trick her, trying to hurt her through pretending to be him.

The fact she knew English, however, despite how broken it was, was confusing. She hadn’t known English before her supposed death. How had she learned it now?

“Nina,” he said softly, reaching out to touch her hair, so much shorter than it had been the last time he’d seen her, but the minute he made contact with her head, he was hit – with the agonizing force of semitruck – with memories that were not his own.

In a matter of seconds, though it felt more like hours or years, Erik saw everything, everything his daughter had been subjected to over the last five years.

He saw the experiments, countless experiments where she had been strapped to tables and cut open, operated on for no other reason than to examine her, sometimes without anesthetic. He saw other experiments where she was injected with foreign substances that made her violently sick for days, substances that had nearly killed her more than once. He saw her being revived by a defibrillator on the same table she was operated on.

He saw her strapped to another stainless steel table in another room, being forced to use her mutations for the express purpose of discovering just how powerful she was. Every time she failed, one of the other mutant children was tortured. He saw them trying to get her to hurt these children. Every time she refused, they punished her with beatings, rapes, gang rapes, operations without anesthetic.

The same punishments were administered whenever they caught her speaking to the others through the window in her cell. She was also punished for speaking, singing, or praying in Hebrew or speaking any other language except English.

The punishments were more severe if she were celebrating a Jewish holiday.

Now he knew why she’d learned English and it disgusted him.

He never wanted to hear her speak the language again.

He saw the soldiers, scientists, and even Stryker himself raping her. Sometimes there were several of them at a time. She screamed nearly every time, begging for it to end. Other times, she lay there in silence, staring at the far wall, imagining she was somewhere else. Still other times, she lay, her expression one of sheer shock at the agony she was in.

More than once she’d nearly died from the shock of the pain of the violations.

But worse than of this was he saw her being injected with a blue substance, something that was only known as the Serum. It kept the mutants alive past the point of endurance, kept them from dying, but not forever. It only worked for so long and had to be administered frequently, the strength of it upped every time, to keep them from dying.

And Nina was dying. Her body was giving out. Even she knew that. The Serum would only work for so much longer before it stopped working entirely or the strength of it was modified.

Even though he had found her, even though he had saved her, she was dying.

And if she did not receive frequent doses of the Serum, her body would slowly begin to shut down, collapsing in on itself until it gave out completely.

“Please don’t hurt me,” she whimpered, her voice quiet, pleading, bringing him out of the memories and back into the present moment to find himself shaking as badly as she was. “Please...I’ll be good...I promise...I’ll be good...I’ll be a good girl.”

Erik shoved himself over to the far wall, bracing himself against it with one arm and retching as the memories kept flashing through his mind. They would fuel his nightmares for years to come.

But he knew one thing for sure now.

These men were Nazis.

He’d heard them speaking in Nina’s memories. He’d seen the tattooed numbers they etched onto all of the children’s forearms, the same numbers that were on their cell doors.

And worse: Nina was part of the Joy Division, something he’d thought died with the camps, but here he was in a brand new camp and it was more alive than ever before. And more than that: like himself with Shaw, she was the favorite, not only of Stryker, but the soldiers that abused her and the scientists that experimented on her. She was the favorite. And that meant she experienced the worst and the most torture.

More than any other mutant in the facility.

Maybe more than any mutant on earth.

It was hellish, violence beyond anything even Erik with all of the horror of his own past, could’ve ever imagined. It made his own trauma look, to him, like a paper cut in comparison.

And worse than that, he would lose her and soon if he could not find the Serum within the walls of the facility. He would have to give it to her for the rest of her life and even then there was no guarantee that it would keep her alive for any extended period of time.

He had just found his daughter and now he was going to lose her.

All over again.

Erik looked over his shoulder at his daughter, still shaking on the bed, still begging him not to hurt her. He moved back towards her slowly and said, again in Polish, “Nina...it’s me, I swear. It’s me. It’s your papa, Nina. I heard you. I’m here for you. I’m here to take you home.”

Something about either his tone or what he said must’ve convinced her because she looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes still wide and terrified, even as she said, “Papa?”

Erik smiled, unable to hold back the tears now swimming in his eyes. “Yes, baby,” he said quietly, reaching out to cup her cheek with his hand. “It’s me, princess. I’m here for you.”

For a long time, Nina only stared at him with wide doe eyes, blinking at him, terrified perhaps that he would disappear or morph into someone else. Then she turned to face him, reaching out to touch his face and Erik closed his eyes, sucking in a breath.

He’d thought he’d never feel her fingers on his skin again.

“Papa...” Nina said again, except this time the word was thick with tears.

Erik opened his eyes again and scooped her into his arms. “It’s okay, baby,” he said softly, his face pressed into her hair as he rocked her in his arms. “It’s okay now. You’re safe. You’re safe.”

“Papa, the bad men hurt me,” she said in Polish now, her voice shaking as much as the rest of her. “They hurt me so many times. I can still feel them touching me.” Then she began to sob brokenly, her face pressed into his neck as she curled up against his chest.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he said again, only barely holding back sobs himself, still rocking her. “Papa’s here, Papa’s got you.” He pressed his lips into her hair.

Nina. His dear sweet Nina. His heart broke for her all over again.

But he couldn’t mourn for all she had lost now. They were still within the walls of the enemy.

He pulled back from her, taking her face in her hands, saying urgently, “Nina, sweetheart, I need you to focus, okay? I need you to tell me: where is the Serum? Where is Stryker?”

Nina sniffed and said, “The Serum is in a safe in the experimentation room. That’s where they keep it. But Stryker...he’s not here. Not right now.”

Erik didn’t question this. Even before she’d been taken here and her mutations had grown beyond just being able to speak to and control animals, he’d suspected she was a telepath. She’d always seemed to know when he or Magda were sad. She always seemed to know things she had no business knowing at all.

“Where is the experimentation room, honey?” he asked then, needing to know. He couldn’t leave here without some of the precious Serum that would keep her alive. He would _not_ simply wait around for his daughter to die. He couldn’t bury his daughter a second time.

He refused to believe their time together was so limited.

Nina lifted an arm, pointing in the direction Erik had come from, and he saw for the first time her tattoo, one that mirrored his own. The only difference were the numbers.

His, 214782.

Hers, 528491.

It hit him then how desperately he had failed her.

All his life, he had worked for mutant kind’s liberation, doing everything he could to keep history from repeating itself all over again and, despite his efforts, it had.

If he couldn’t spare his own children from what he had endured, what was the point of it all?

He would spend the rest of his life making it up to her. He would spend the rest of his life apologizing for his failures. And he would start by leveling the emplacement of her torture.

Nina still cradled in his arms, Erik stood and left the cell. He looked both ways for soldiers before he began running down the hall in the direction Nina had indicated, flinging open the doors of the cells as he went. He didn’t have the time to tell them that there were still soldiers within the facility. He didn’t have the time to make sure they were all alright. He didn’t have the time to lead them out to Spur himself. He could only pray the telekinetics and metalbenders helped the others.

Within directions from Nina, Erik made it to the experimentation room, opening any cells and killing any soldiers he passed along the way.

Before too long the lights shut off and red rotating lights like those atop police cars turned on, a loud alarm blaring through the halls as he ran.

They’d finally figured out he was here.

Considering there were cameras at nearly every corner, monitoring the halls as surely as the soldiers, he was surprised they hadn’t noticed him before now.

The experimentation room was so similar to the one at Auschwitz right down to the instruments hanging on one wall that Erik staggered back a couple of steps when he reached it, all his breath leaving him in a whoosh. Images of himself on a stainless steel table like the one at the center of this room flashed through his mind overlaid by the images he’d seen of Nina on that very table. They’d brought her here countless times. He knew what seeing this room would do to her.

“Shut your eyes, angel,” Erik said quietly as he forced himself to step into the room. “Don’t open them until I tell you to, alright?”

“Okay, Papa,” Nina said, her voice very quiet.

The safe wasn’t hidden. It was large and pressed up against one wall next to some filing cabinets, the instruments hanging over them.

He tried very hard not to imagine what those instruments had been used for.

Pausing halfway across the room and with very little effort, Erik flung the safe open. Inside were rows upon rows of the Serum, the blue substance that would keep Nina alive for just a little bit longer. He had only just begun to walk towards it, when Nina let out a bloodcurdling scream. He didn’t even have a chance to ask her what was wrong before a voice behind him shouted, “Freeze, Lehnsherr!” This was followed by the unmistakable sound of guns being cocked.

Erik spun on his heel, still clinging to Nina.

Behind them were two rows of four soldiers each, all of them with plastic guns trained on Nina and Erik. The room was full of metal, but he found himself paralyzed, trying to figure out how these soldiers had managed to sneak up on him without either him hearing or Nina alerting him before now.

“Give us the girl,” one of the soldiers said, “and we’ll let you walk out of here alive.”

Erik’s hold on Nina only tightened. He glared. “Fuck you.”

“Papa!” Nina shouted, tightening her hold on him and Erik had only a minute to dive to one side before the soldiers opened fire.

Not looking at the soldiers, Erik flung his hand out. The instruments flew off the wall, embedding themselves into them. He looked up.

All of the instruments had found their mark, but only six of the soldiers had been killed on impact. There were still two alive, blood dripping from their mouths.

He turned his attention back to the safe and swore loudly in German.

All of the blue vials were shattered, the precious Serum dripping down the shelves of the safe onto the white tile beneath it.

All except one.

One wouldn’t be enough to save her.

But it might be enough for someone else to figure out how to make more of it.

Erik took it.

“She needs more than that,” one of the soldiers still alive said behind him.

Erik turned.

There was blood bubbling out of the soldier’s mouth, dripping out of the corner of his mouth, his body convulsing as he coughed.

Erik walked until he was standing over the soldier. He recognized him from Nina’s memories. He was one of the most vicious of her abusers.

“She’ll die without more,” the soldier choked out.

“I know,” he said, his voice a monotone. “But you’ll die here. Alone and in pain. And that will have to be my justice for what you’ve done to her.”

He reached out a hand. The instrument stuck through the soldier’s middle began to twist painfully. The man began to scream and Erik couldn’t stop himself from smirking. It was not enough justice. Nowhere near enough. The man deserved to be drawn and quartered for being apart of the torture that was visited upon his daughter.

“Papa.”

The quiet word stopped him.

“Papa, I want to do it,” she said softly. “I want to hurt him.”

“No,” Erik replied instantly, his hold on his daughter tightening once more. “Killing people...Nina...it does things to you. Bad things.”

“I don’t care!” Nina replied, her voice harsh, sounding for one moment nothing like his little girl. “I want to hurt him! I want him to hurt like he hurt me!”

Erik swallowed hard, remembering how he’d felt about Shaw even after he’d escaped the camps, remembering how that hatred burned inside him for years until he was finally able to kill Shaw. And by then, it was too late. By then the hatred had made a home inside him and it never died.

Not until he found Magda.

Not until he had Nina.

And even then, when he’d lost them, it was reignited all over again.

Erik swallowed again. “Alright,” he said quietly and set her down.

Nina’s legs barely worked on their own. They shook badly and she had to lean heavily against her father as she faced the man who had violated her.

“What, you think she can hurt me?” the soldier asked, smirking even as he lay on the ground bleeding out. “What’s she gonna do? Set rats on me?”

“Shut up!” Nina screamed in English.

Every object in the room rattled violently.

Erik watched this in shock.

So his daughter was a telekinetic too. When had that surfaced?

“Now you hurt!” she shouted, pointing at the soldier, taking two shaky steps towards him. “Now you feel what I feel inside!”

“What are you gonna do?” the soldier taunted again. “You can’t do anything to me! You can barely control the mutations you _do_ have!”

Nina screamed, reaching an arm out towards him. The instrument embedded in his middle began to twist again and the man screamed with her.

In that moment, Erik was reminded so much of himself, he nearly staggered back again.

The man slumped to the ground dead, his eyes in a wide expression of shock.

Nina’s shoulders dropped, she let out several heavy breath. Then, without any warning, her eyes rolled back in her head, her knees buckled, and she began to fall.

“Nina!” Erik rushed forward, catching his daughter in his arms before she hit the ground. He brushed her hair urgently back from her face. “Nina!” He gently patted her cheeks, his hands shaking. “Sweetheart, wake up! Wake up!”

But she remained unconscious.

He felt her neck, searching for a pulse, and for one heart stopping moment, he felt nothing.

Then he felt it. Weak and fluttering beneath his fingertips.

Erik closed his eyes in relief, letting out a heavy breath of his own.

He didn’t need to be a doctor to know something was badly wrong.

Standing, Nina cradled in his arms once more, he ran out of the facility the way he had come.

When he exited the facility’s grounds, he used the metal within to bring the building crashing to the ground. He would not allow a place of such horror to remain standing.

Spur was by the tree, but when he saw Erik running towards him, he appeared in front of him so suddenly that Erik had to backpedal to keep from crashing into him.

“You found her?” he asked, seeing Nina in Erik’s arms.

Erik nodded once. “She needs a hospital. Now. Do you know one that’s mutant run?”

“Yes,” Spur replied without hesitation. “There’s one hidden in Madagascar.”

“Take me there,” Erik said, also without hesitation. “I think...” He swallowed, not wanting to say the words. “I think she’s dying.”

Spur didn’t reply. He only took Erik by the arm.

Erik closed his eyes and held his breath. His last though before they left the desert landscape was, _It’s alright, Nina. Papa’s going to take care of you. You just have to hold on. Please, Nina...don’t leave me...not again. Not yet._

_Not yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have vague ideas of where i want this fic to go and what i want to happen, but idk when it'll be updated. we're going through a lot right now, so updates of...everything are gonna be few and far between, sorry about that. 
> 
> also, since i know there are a lot of freaks out there, if ANY OF YOU comment on here and say that you ship nina and erik i will come to your house at night and pour bleach on your clothes. this is a fic about the love between a father and his daughter who have nothing left except each other. it is NOT incestuous. pedophilia is nasty. 
> 
> also, cherik is my ship and i'm going to be bringing charles into the fic later, so prepare for some gay goodness!!
> 
> finally, yes, i am jewish and, yes, nina's tattoo is the number from inception.


End file.
